Year From Now
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: As Ally starts eleventh grade she is transported a year into the future where she realizes major changes in her life have happened. Will she ever find a way back into the past or with she be stuck in the future forever?
1. Unknown

Year From Now

* * *

><p>I am sitting in the practice room with my all time favorite guy in the world, by best friend Austin Moon. I'm Ally Dawson, his songwriter. I also sing and perform as well but I'm not as popular as him but one day I soon hope to be. I just don't ever want to be over crowded with fame like some people. I never turns out good for those kind of people. I just want to be able to send a message to people and express my opinion and advice to people all over the world with my music. But I have to work for what I want. And that's what I have been doing for the past year.<p>

"First day of grade eleven tomorrow. Are you excited as I am, Austin?" I ask my blonde best friend who is sitting next to me at our piano in the practice room.

"Me be excited for school? You'll never see me be excited for school. And don't count on it either." Austin replies.

"Come on, Austin. It can't be that bad."

"It's not bad. It's scary. Grades matter And I'm probably going to fail. At least I have my fame to fall back on if that doesn't work out."

"Austin, you can't always have your music career as parachute for something when you think you might fail at it. Austin, your not stupid. Your actually smart."

"Thanks, Ally. Now can we work on our song?" Austin laughs nudging me a bit.

"Yeah, we can." A few hours later Austin and I managed to finish our song. "This song is going to be such a hit." I smile as we stand up. I give Austin a big hug and he hugs me back.

"Ally, can I tell you something?" He starts.

I move a price of hair out of my face and say, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, this is going to be really hard for me to say but, here it goes anyway. Ally." I nod my head. "We have been friends for a while now and I feel like we have something." I am distracted when my phone starts playing Can You Feel It, which is my ringtone of Austin singing. I put a finger up to stop Austin from talking which he does. He puts his lips together and takes a deep breath standing on his tippy toes and then standing flat on his feet.

I answer the phone and start to talk into the phone, "Hello. Who is this?"

"Trish. Don't you have voice mail?" Trish is my BFF.

"Yes, but Austin was talking to me and I didn't have time to look at who it was. Why are you calling?"

"I need to let you know about your interview with Ronnie Ramone tomorrow. You should probably get some sleep so you have lots of energy for the interview."

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." I hang up my phone and place it back into my back pocket.

"Who was that?" Austin asks curious.

"Trish. She's just reminding me to go to sleep because of my big interview with Ronnie Ramone. She says I should have a nice nights rest. And she's probably right. What was it you wanted to say?"

"Oh, nothing. You should probably go home. Do you want me to drive you?"

I nod, "Sure. Thanks."

"No, problem." We get into Austin's car and he drives me home. He pulls onto the side of the road and I get out. I turn around and he rolls down the window. "Have a good night. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you so much. I'll need it."

"Ally." Austin says frustrated. He gets out of his car which confuses me and walks around his car to me. He stands up and puts his hand to me cheeks, "You are not going to fail. I know you won't because I have heard you sing and play the piano and you are so awesome at it. And even if you don't make it the first time you can try out again and try even harder if that's possible. But you know one thing, You Won't Fail Forever Because You're Way Too Talented."

I'm caught in the moment as I look into Austin's eyes. I've never seen this side of him before. The part where I... "Uh, thank you. That's so sweet. You always know Uh, how to give me such great advice." I feel very overheated right now. Is that a good thing or bad thing? I give him a quick hug. "Good night."

"Night." He gives me a smile and waits outside until I get into the house. I close the door behind me and look out my living room window to watch him drive away. After he does and I change into a tank top and shorts and jump into my comfy bed. I sink into the familiar comfort of my Queen bed cuddled into my lime green silk blanket and memory foam pillow.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning prepared for my interview to sing for Ramone Records. I grab a pair of clothes to change into and bring them to the bathroom. I was tip toeing so I didn't wake up my dad but realized that he isn't even in town at the moments so that doesn't matter. I have the house all to myself. I turn the shower on strip off my clothes. I hop the shower and clean. After I'm done I hop out of the shower and walk across my bathroom to grab my clothes. I lose my balance from the heat but regain it until I slip on a puddle of water and loose my balance and hit my head on the counter. After that it goes black.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up and I'm in my room I think. I stand up and notice a woman standing at my window looking at me. "Who are you?" I ask.<p>

"I'm Alice." She answers wit a soft tone.

"And who are you and why are you in my house?"

"I am a friend. And I'm here to show you wants in store."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I can't believe you haven't noticed yet."

I lower my eyebrows, "Noticed what?"

"Around you." I look around and realized that I'm not in my room anymore. I'm somewhere I've never been before. It doesn't seem familiar to me what's so ever. Green curtains and a brown door and bright walls. Wooden flooring. I dint have wood in my room.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the future of course."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think of th first chapter? Let me know in the Reveiws and have a nice day! Or night! Happy Friday. Actually right now it's 2:37am lol. Bye!<strong>


	2. Fame

Year From Now Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'm in the future?" I ask.<p>

"Do I have to repeat it? It is what it is. You're in the future."

"You're crazy. I don't even know who you are. Where the heck am I?"

"You're in your house."

"My house? This looks nothing like my house."

"You moved."

"I moved? H...how...how far into the future are we talking?"

"Only a year."

"I'm a year into the future!" I am so shocked.

"Of course. How far did you think you were?"

"I don't want to think. This is too much to process. I think is just a strange dream. All of this is just a dream so I'm just going to go with it all. And hopefully I will wake up and everything will go back to normal. I thought I was only maybe a month or two. But a year. Cool."

"This is defiantly real and you are a Year in the future."

"Okay." I look at my phone and check the clock on it. "It's the morning. I should get to Sonic Boom." I start to walk out and turn around, "There is still a store, right?"

Alice laughs, "Yes, there is still a Sonic Boom."

"Good." I drive to the store and on the way there I notice something around town that wasn't there a year ago. I'm on billboards with Austin everywhere. Why is that? One said, 'Sensation Pop Artists!' And another said, 'Shared Number One Hottest Pop Artists of the Year!' This is crazy. I don't really understand. Why is there an 's' at the end of artists. I'm not a singer.

I park my car and walk into the mostly familiar place so far. It even took me a couple minutes to figure out how to get out of my new neighborhood.

I walk into Sonic Boom and see Trish. She walks up to me quickly staring at me very confused, "Oh my God! What the heck are you wearing? Oh My God I need to call Wendy. She'll know what to do. I can't believe you went into public dressed like that!" She walks away and presses one button on her phone. "Good thing I have her on speed dial."

"What?"

"Yes, Wendy. Ally has a major fashion emergency. She looks like she wearing a barn. Get to Sonic Boom with something. Anything! We need your magic touch... Yes...thank you so much."She hangs up her phone and comes up to me. "We need to get you to the practice room before the tabloids see you like this." Trish drags me in the practice room and closes the blinds.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like? I'm closing the blinds so no one sees you look like this. What came over you when you thought you could leave the house looking like that? And how come you didn't let the limo pick you up?"

"Uh, actually."

"Never mind don't answer that." Trish's phone beeps and she looks down at her phone. "Ally, I'm supposed to remind you about your People Magazine photo shoot on Saturday."

"Saturday? But I have a song writing session with Austin on Saturday." Trish bursts out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You don't write songs."

"What! Why?"

"You say it takes up too much time in your schedule when you have school and your singing career."

"My singing career?"

"Yeah, your singing career." Suddenly there is knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Wendy." A girly voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Is it safe to open the door?"

"Uh, yep. The coast is clear."

Trish opens the door and a girl with long red hair and blue eyes comes fast walking into the practice room. She has got a black cropped top and short jeans on. She is holding a bag by the hanger. She looks at me and screams. "Oh my God! What are you wearing? It's horrific."

"Gee could you be any more subtle?"

"Honey, we need to put these clothes on and fast."

She hands me the bag and shoves me in the closet. I change into the surprisingly comfortable outfit and walk out of the closet holding my other clothes. "How do I look?"

"Stunning. Gorgeous and sexy."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

"Totally." Trish says. Since when does Trish say 'totally'. Am I in an alternate universe? Oh, right. I'm in the future. Is this what life for me in the future is going to be like. Fame, fortune, and appearance? Aww, man.

There is a knock at the door and Wendy goes to answer it. She peeks her head through the door just enough to get a view of who's on the other side. "Is she here?" I hear a guy's voice ask from the other side.

"Yes, she's all gorgeous." She turns to me before opening the door, "Ally, your boyfriend is here."

My boyfriend? I, Ally Dawson, has a boyfriend. I wonder who it could be. Someone I know? Someone I don't know? Someone I never thought to ever become my boyfriend? This is tearing my up inside of thought on who this guy could be. It's also making my terrified and excited all in one second. The door is opened now and I can see who he is.

"Austin?" He comes over to me and kisses me in the cheek.

Wendy comes over to me and pushes Austin away. "Don't ruin her make up. I just did it."

Austin Moon is my boyfriend? I keep repeating it in my head thinking that it could start to make any sense but it doesn't. "You're my boyfriend?"

"Of a year." He replies with a big smile in his face. He grabs my hand and I am still too shocked to even remotely react to anything he does. All I can do his be trapped in my own thoughts. Turns out my boyfriend is someone I know and someone I never thought could ever become my boyfriend.


	3. Surprised By Boyfriend

"Well I'm just going to let you two be." Wendy says. Trish and Wendy leave the practice room and close the door behind them.

"But..." I say speechless trying to find something to come out of my mouth before they leave but the door closes and I feel warm hands touch my shoulders. I turn around and Austin starts massaging my shoulders as I face him.

"Hi." He raises his eye brows and starts to lean in. Oh my God, he is going to kiss me. I have to act fast.

"Don't stop rubbing my shoulders." I grab his arms and place them on my shoulders quickly as possible before his face gets any closer to mine. He smiles and laughs as he starts to massage my shoulders.

"So you're birthday is tomorrow." Austin whispers in my ear which startles me a but so I fall backwards and land on my ass. "Ally!" Austin pulls me up by grabbing my hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I will live."

"Just asking."

"Thanks."

"As I was saying. You're birthday is tomorrow and maybe you want an early present?"

"What? What month is it?"

"May," Austin laughs. "Are you okay. You've been acting strange."

"Strange? Why would I be acting strange? People could be saying you've been acting strange." I say. Austin rolls his eyes and smiles. "And speaking of my birthday. What present are you talking about?"

The door handle starts jiggle until Trish comes in. "Uh, sorry. I um, forgot my purse." He walks sideways to the couch to grab her purse. "Just forget that I was here. And don't forget to lock the door." I look at Trish with a weird face while Austin stands right behind me. She closes the door as she leaves again and feel a warm touch kiss my neck. I turn around getting caught in a kiss. Austin just kissed me!

"My first kiss." I whisper. Reality sets in when we look at each in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? I've kissed you lots of times."

I step back, "Not in my eyes."

Austin gives me a confused look, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know how to say this. Can you come sit with me?" Austin follows me to the couch.

"I've been sent to the future for some reason. I'm in eleventh grade. A junior not a twelve grader, as senior! I'm on turning eighteen. I'm turning seventeen. I write songs and I want to stay to help people Nd not be overwhelmed by the fame. I only want to inspire people people not be so famous it's cruel and strange. I don't dress like this." I point to me outfit. Really short shorts and a tank top that shows pretty much all of cleavage. My make up is so fake and I'm wearing extensions down to my ass. My hair is straightened and my heels are very high. "I've never dressed like this ever. This isn't me and this definitely isn't what I should be wearing. I know I might becoming off as crazy but it's all true. I'm not even you're girlfriend. I'm sorry." I stop with my rant and look at Austin whom has no words. "Austin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**PS it's my birthday today so I'm 15! I might not post anything today. Aka. Nigh Sky. But with my obsession with writing, who knows? Haha bye! Review? Fav? Follow? Thank you!**


	4. Memories

**So I don't know if you guys know that I have a Instagram Account for Austin and Ally. Its Austinandallyduh. Maybe check it out? Thanks! Now enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Austin?"<p>

"Ally, are you feeling okay? You're talking crazy. I think we need to get Wendy in here?" Austin stands up and starts walking towards the door. I stand up and run in front of him blocking his path to the door.

"You really don't believe me?" I put my hand in his chest.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"Right." Austin laughs. He walks around me but I go in front of his blocking his path again.

"Austin, I'm serious. Is everything I just said to you just some joke? The Austin I knew would have never been so selfish. It just went through one ear and out the other," I walk over to the piano.

"What do you mean, the Austin I know?", Austin turns to me.

"I told you, I'm from the past. I came into the future and now I have no idea how to get back."

"How do I know you're not playing a joke on me or something?"

"You're just going to have to believe me."

"Okay, but what do we do? How do you go back?"

"That's the big Question, I don't know. But I do know one thing. I need to get out of these clothes."

"Yeah, but then Wendy is going to kill you."

"I don't know so that doesn't matter." Austin laughs as I smile. "Can you drive me to my house."

"Yeah, sure."

We walk downstairs where Wendy and Trish are. "That's faster than I thought."

"We have to go somewhere." Austin say.

"We'll be back soon." I say.

"Don't be long." Trish says.

We go in his car and drive off.

Austin starts talking by asking me a question, "So what was the last thing you remember before waking up in the future?"

I say softly, "I was taking a shower." It takes me a moment to actually remember what happened. "I got out of the shower and slipped and fell. I hit my head and woke up in my room. The room a currently have right now. In my mansion. It's still surreal how I'd become famous."

"Oh my God."

I look over to Austin, "What?"

"That's when everything changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"I called you that morning and you wouldn't pick up. I phoned you're house and no one would answer..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback- No Ones POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Austin calls Ally in the morning to ask if he wanted to go for breakfast before school. "Pick up Ally." Austin laughs in the phone as it rings.<p>

"Hey, It's Ally. Sorry I can make it to the phone right now. Leave a message or phone back later and I'll get back to you." Ally's answering machine says. It's her voice but it's not really her. Austin hangs up the phone and calls her house. A few more rings go back and it goes to the answering machine. Austin hangs up his phone and just decided to go to her house. He drives there and knocks on the door. No one comes to the door. He just decided to take his key that was given to him by Ally's parents and unlock the front door. He walks in and closed the door behind him.

"Hello? Anyone awake?" He calls quietly throughout the house. He goes to Ally's room and she's not in there. He goes to the living room and she's not in there either. He goes back to Ally's room and noticed her phone on her end table. She hasn't touched it. Austin walks down the hallway and notice the water coming from under the bathroom door. He opens the door and noticed Ally on the floor. "Ally!" He turns her over and checks her pulse. She's still alive. He licks her up and sets her in the bed. He eyes start opening and she groans in pain.

"What happened?" Ally asks softly touching her head. "Ow! Why does my head hurt?"

"You must have slipped and hit your head when you got out of the shower." Austin answers.

"I think I should get dressed."

"Yeah, I'll let you be."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember any of that." I say.<p>

"Well, it happened. That's probably when it happened. You're right."

"Yeah."

"Well, here we are."

Austin and I get out if he car and go inside my amazing and unfamiliar house/mansion. I go into my new room with Austin. "I have no idea what I am going to wear."

"I think I could find something for you."

"Go nuts." Austin goes in my walk in closet and comes out with a dress that's not skimpy and wedges. "Austin!"

"What? If you don't like it I could find something else."

"No, it's perfect." I look in Austin's eyes. We are caught in the moment but I knew I had to stop it. "I should probably change into this."

"Yeah." Austin stands there and I smile.

"Staying for the show?" I laugh.

"Sorry, I'll be out there." Austin points to the door. He leaves and I change into my clothes. I'm about to walk out of the door when Alice shows up out of no where.

"Alice!"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"What a silly question to ask me. So how are you enjoying the future?"

I'm not! This sucks. How come I remember what happened to me after. Like what happened to myself when I hit my head. The memories are like a really realistic dream."

"It happened to you but you were transported to the future so you wouldn't remember it."

"Yeah, I understand that now. But why am I remembering them?"

"You are going to start remembering stuff that wasn't under your control. Like waking up after you hit your head. The memories will come slowly."

"Are you saying I'm living my own nightmare that I'm not going to wake up from?"

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"Well, I would."

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw? Favorite? Follow? Thank you! <strong>


	5. Future Careers and Added Memories

Where I am and were I should and supposed to be are two totally different places right now. And I'm getting these unknown memories that I would have if I never came to the future. It's like seeing someone else's memories or a dream. It's unrealistic but it's real. It's in my past but not my past if that makes sense. I even got these visions of people that I've never met. I must have met them after I got sent to the future. I can see what they look like but I can't tell what there names are or who how I know them. And I dreamt up something last night. It didn't seem like a dream but more of a memory of some sort.

* * *

><p><em>I'm walking and I can see Austin in the practice room. He opens up his song book that I had gave him. He sighs and looks up at me who is standing in the doorway. "Why you look so down, Austin?"<em>

_"It's nothing." He responded with. I walk up to him and put my hand on is shoulder. I sit down next to him and look at him. He looks up at me so we are face to face. _

_"You can tell me anything, I'm your best friend. You can trust me with anything you tell me."_

_"I know I can trust you. We are so close." He smiles ear to ear takes a breath. "What I wanted to tell you is-" Suddenly there is a large slam coming from behind my back and I turn my body to see Trish running up to Austin and I in fright. We both rushed, stand up in worry._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"There is a fire in the store!" She announces. At the sudden moment shock set in. _

_"What!" All three of us run downstairs to see the fire everywhere. Trish leaves us behind as we call after her._

_"Trish!" She's out the door already. I look at Austin in shock and tears start to form in my eyes and Austin can already tell that I am in a sight of shock._

_"Ally lets go!" He starts running down the stairs and I try to follow him but I am in such a stage of shock that I can't move. I try but my body tells me no. Austin runs back up the stairs and picks me up and tells me to cover my mouth but still can't move. He covers my face instead of his and we make it out of the store without any major injuries._

I still can't tell if that actually happened because the store looks perfectly normal and the way I left it before I was transported into the future. It doesn't make any sense to why I'm suddenly getting these memories. It's not like they are technically mine, right? I had no control over what happened to me. I hope all these memories and help me piece together the big secret here. Or many other big secrets like a new one like how Sonic Boom is still standing after that big fire. I just hope Alice will show up soon so she can answer a lot of my questions. I am currently in my dressing room cause I am guest starring in a show called 'I'm Crazy, Who Are You?' It's comedy series and and I'm acting like a crazy person who stalks the main character group. I don't even know how I became an actress. That's also one of the questions I hope can get answered through one on these memories.

"You're all done Miss. Dawson. Please follow me to the set." The girl says. I nod my head and follow behind her and she brings me to this set with a couch for three in the middle and two living chairs side by side across from the couch. It's a set up of a living room I believe.

"Okay, so you are starting the first scene starting at Remedy's house!" I think the director shouts out. All the actors sit downing the crouches and chairs. There's a blonde girl, a brunette, a tall guy with black hair. He's cute, just saying. A guy with blonde hair and the last person is a girl who has dirty blonde hair. They all whisper something together and fist bump each other's fists together.

I learned that blonde girls name is Violet that plays her character Remedy. The girl beside her is the brunette who's name is Charity that plays her character Rainy. The cute one with black hair's name is Bradley who plays his character named Chad. The guy with blonde hairs name is Taylor who plays Jasper. The girl with dirty blonde hair is Lanelle who plays Carly. They do slate and yell action. Everyone starts doing there lines. Soon it's my turn. I play Cassy, Crazy Cassy. The psychotic cousin of Remedy who's obsessed with Chad.

I go behind the door and wait till I'm supposed to knock and then when I'm given the clear I knock. It's now or never. For the first time to start acting.


	6. Year From Home

We just wrapped up the episode and now I'm going home. Home can be used in many different ways. Home: Housing that someone is living in. I live in a house. But not a home. Another way to explain it would be, Home: Where you live at a particular time. What time May that be? Oh yeah, the future. Where I don't want to be. I pull up my car and walk down the pathway admiring how beautiful my neighborhood is. The grass, flowers, sidewalks that aren't cracked and broken. What's wrong with all of this is that it all looks too perfect to be true. Like I'm living in my own world that I made up. But I didn't. I don't want to be here. "None of this is what I wanted." I think aloud.

"Or is it?" A girls voice comes up from behind me. I turn around in shock.

"Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that I can pop in at anytime? I bet you did." She smiles.

"Well, all of this is kind of hard to process including the fact that I have an guardian angel keeping me hostage in a world that I don't want to be in."

"Hostage? Nonsense. I'm keeping you here for your own well being."

"How so? If I were to enjoy this...Actually I would never enjoy this because I don't want to be here. Everything here is nothing I wanted."

"Have you talked to your parents yet?"

"No." I stop and think about it for a second. "What's wrong? Are my parents okay?" I hang onto Alice's shirt. She takes my hands softy and sets them to my side.

"Your parents are fine. Maybe you should give them a call."

"Why?" I turn around to look at my car and then look back at Alice but she's gone. I walk into my house and sit on the couch. I admire the great individuality. Shouldn't my dad be home by now? Sadly I haven't seen my mom in ages. I check my time on my phone and worry if my dad is going to come home soon. Suddenly I here footsteps coming from the front porch. I bet that's my dad, who else would it be? I hear the doors open and close from behind me. I stand up from the couch and turn around. "Hey, dad. I was thinking of going for supper with Austin." I slow down my wording when I see who actually is standing in the living room. "Mom!" I run up to her and hug her so ever tightly.

"Nice to see you too." She struggles on my grip. I let go over her so I give her space to breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I live here silly."

I double check my thoughts but nothing comes to mind. "You live here? Since when?" I laugh at that last part.

"For almost a year now."

"You and dad are..."I stop mid-sentence.

"So what is this about you and Austin going out for dinner?"

"Uh, yeah. He wants to take me out for dinner." I look at the stairs and back at my mom. "I have to go get ready. See you later." I hug her again and run upstairs. After I am out of hearing range and view I call Alice. "Alice, get your ass down here or get here from wherever you come from." I turn to my window and look out it for half a second but hen turn back to see Alice standing in the middle of my room. I scream for half a second but then get over the fact that someone I just called was supposed to appear out of no where in the middle of my room.

"That's the fiftieth time I've done that and you still haven't gotten use to it. And this time you called me." She laughs with a smile upon her face.

"It's still abnormal. Anyway. My mom is downstairs right now and I bet you she's cooking supper for dad. Can you please explain to me why she isn't half way across the world right now? Or for the matter of fact, in her own house?"

"Well your parents are back together. They are just dating but they still live together. With there daughter."

"And this is so? Why?"

"Because they realized after not seeing each other for so long that they realized how much they loved each other."

Suddenly a picture or memory comes in my head like I'm living it.

* * *

><p><em>Ally calls her mom on the Face Chat. Her laptop rings a few times before her moms face appears on her laptop. Ally waves to her. "Hi mom. I haven't see her in forever."<em>

_"I miss you too. It's a good thing you're not going to have to worry about that anymore."_

_"Why? You're scaring me."_

_"Don't be scared." Ally's mom laughs with a smile. "I'm coming home."_

_"Wait! What did you just say? It just sounded like..."_

_"You heard me correct honey. I'm coming home. My flight leaves Wednesday morning."_

_"Two days! That's such short notice. I can't wait to see you."_

_"I can't wait to see you too. Well, I got to go. Monkeys, they are calling for me." They both laugh. Ally taps the End Call and starts to jump around all the living room. The living room they had prior to moving to a huge mansion. _

* * *

><p>"You just got a memory. Didn't you?" Alice says with a frown.<p>

"Yeah, I did." I smile happily but then it fade when I see the expression on her face. "What's wrong? I'm remember what didn't happen to me. Isn't that a good thing?"

"I use to think it was a good thing. But the memory are coming to you more quickly and rapidly that normal. We have to find a way to get you out of this world and fast."

"What happens if we can't find a way?"

"Then all the unknown memories will come to you and then you will be a part of this world forever. And you won't be able to go back to where you came from."

It only takes me a two seconds to let the panic settle in before I breakdown in the floor.

* * *

><strong>So what do you guys think? Ally seems to be in big trouble. Review? Favorite? Follow? Thank you!<strong>


	7. She Has Some Explaining To Do

Year From Now 7

* * *

><p><em>I'm at my vanity putting on my make up Getty ready for my date. After I'm finished that I have dinner at the Beach Club. I check the clock on my phone. "6:12. Where are you Austin?" I ask myself. I'm supposed to meet Austin here at six for breakfast. I'm sure it doesn't take that long to get yourself ready for a date. But it is Austin Moon. He has to look good for the public. I am totally kidding about that. Austin only cares about what he looks like when it comes to s hair and shoes. The rest is just to cover up. I hear a guitar strumming and I think Austin is singing. I turn my head towards the stage and see a spotlight hit on Austin. He's look straight at me with a guitar in his hand. <em>

_Okay maybe I'm shy_

_But usually I speak my mind..._

_He finished the song but in the middle of it he jumped off stage and serenaded me. It was so amazing. I hugged him and he looked into my eyes. "Ally Dawson. We have been friends for so long. And it's been killing me inside but I have to tell you think no matter what the consequences are because it's killing me inside and you need to know."_

_"I need to know what?"_

_"You need to know that..."_

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look around to see where I currently am. I get out of bed and tip toe to the kitchen to grab a drink of water. The water jug is making a weird and loud noise so I hope I don't wake my parents up. I take the water to my room and drink it on the way there. I set the cup in my end table and check the time on my phone. 5:47 in the morning. "Well, I might as well get up anyways." I decide to take a shower. After that I blow dry my hair and curl it. I do my own make up before anyone else can get at it. I dress myself and feed myself. I think I'm pretty capable at doing so. My hair stylist and fashion designer think other so.<p>

"Ally." I hear a faint whisper. I turn around in my living room and notice Alice is standing there. I scream.

"You scared me. You can't just keep on popping in like that all the time. What if people see you?"

"Nonsense. People can't see me anyways."

"Are you saying if anyone caught me talking to you it would be like me talking to myself?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. I caution you. People will think you're going crazy and that wouldn't be a good thing when you get stuck in here."

"IF I get out of here." Then it came to thought, "I think I had another memory last night."

"Which one?"

"You know all my memories?"

"Of course. I'm you're guardian angel."

"Any particular reason why you aren't giving me these memories?"

"Because if I did you either get stuck here or it's just like telling you a story. You wouldn't have gotten the memories on your own. And they probably wouldn't be memories. It's just better if you get the memories yourself."

"Okay. I understand. The one I had was Austin serenaded me at the Beach Club. He sang Stuck On You."

"That's one of the main reason why you guys are dating but not the top one. That isn't the moment you guys started dating. You haven't got the memory yet. You probably don't want it."

"Yeah, I probably don't." There is a knock at the door and I answer it being Austin at my front door. "Hey Austin. Come in."

"You should tell him about the moment where you two made out on the beach for your first date. You guys just couldn't help yourself could you." Alice laughs.

I turn to her, "What!"

"Whoa. Calm down Ally. I just got here. I didn't just try to kiss you right now." He laughs.

"No. I'm talking to my guardian angel right now. Her name is Alice. She's the one who brought me here and she can't find a way to bring me back."

"Oh yeah, because that totally makes sense."

"Sit down. I'll explain it all to you." We go over to the couch and sit down. "Okay, so. The last thing I remember before I woke up in the future was I was getting out of the shower and I remember slipping and falling so I must have hit my head. Then I woke up here. So then lately I have been getting memories of what has happened to me in the past year. So far the memories I have got are when I woke up and you found me on the floor. The next one was when you and I were in the practice room and you seemed a little down. I asked you what was wrong and you started explained but didn't get to finish when Trish ran in yelling at us that there was a fire. I got another memory when my mom and I were FaceChatting and she told me she was coming back home. And the latest one was last night. You serenaded me with Stuck On You. You were explaining to me about how much it was killing you that you had to say something to me. I woke up before you finished. What was it that you were going to say?"

"That I..." Austin's sentence is interrupted when my dad came walking in.

"Good morning Ally. Good morning Austin. Glad to see you. Are you and Ally going somewhere today?"

"We are just going to hang out today. Go for dinner later I guess."

"Well, okay. But no funny business."

"You can trust me Mr. Dawson."

"Can I? Can I really?"

"Yes you can." We walk out of the door and walk to Austin's car. "Well, I can defiantly see the resemblance in you two." Austin laughs. I bump his shoulder and laugh.

"Shut up." I was about to hop in Austin's car when he stands in front of me and I bump right in front of him. "What are you doing?" I ask in curiosity.

"How about we go for a walk? It would be nice. It gives you the opportunity to get to know the neighborhood a little better. Since you technically don't really know it."

"No I really don't."

We grab ahold of each other's hand and walk down the beautiful side walk. It's still crazy how weird my life is. Little did I know I'd be transported to the future. I get a spark of light flashing into my eye. I let go of Austin's hand and cover the glare in my eye. "What?" Austin asks.

"There's something shining into my eye on the ground." I answer.

Austin bends down and wipes away the leaves. He looks up at me. I look at him and he looks back at the ground and so do I. "It's a hidden shelter." Austin yanks on the handle and it gives out a lied screeching noise of old rust and pops it open as the lid hits the ground. "Let's go investigate."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think is down their? Use your imagination. Thanks for the reveiws! Reveiw? Follow? Favorite? Thank you! 3<strong>


	8. Down Under

Year From Now 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Austin and I both step down the later. I am above him as he went first. The time it took for us to get down there we wouldn't have gone through one or two of Austin's songs. Eventually we go to the bottom. It's dark. "This better not be a sewer or I'm gong to be little upset." I can hear Austin laughing under his breath.<p>

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Noooooo."

"You totally are. Anyways, where are we?"

"I don't know." He says slowly. He take out his phone and puts on his flashlight. "And when I say I don't know. I mean. I really don't know." He says as the main word to focus on is 'really.' When we both see are papers scattered all over the wall. It has Austin and I faces on them. They are all dusty and weird. "Now this is what I call weird."

~Pause for Opening Theme~

I don't know I just felt like putting that there.

"What is all this?" I ask.

"I don't know but it looks like it hasn't been touched in a while. Look at all these photos. They are layered with dust. And all the rust on that door above. Its covered with leaves and grass. It doesn't look like anyone's been here for a while. Maybe a year or so."

"Yeah. This is creepy. I wonder who this could be. Who's doing all of this."

"I wonder too. Any we won't stop until we find out who is don't this."

"Like. These photos. I remember all of these photos. But to you they look like old photos from a year or so ago. And me they have been just taken. You and I had done a photo shoot for Miami Music Magazine."

"That was so long ago."

"Yeah, but to me it just happened. I couldn't remember it like it was yesterday." I look off into the distance.

"Ally? You're day dreaming again."

"Oh. Sorry."

"We need to get out of here."

"I can agree on that."

"You go first. I'll be underneath you."

"Okay." Awe. Austin wants to keep me safe. How adorable. We climb to the top and dust ourselves off. "Okay. So what now?"

"Oh, uh you have a leaf in your hair." He takes the leaf out of my hair. I smile back at him. "We have to find out who has been practicing stalking us for the past year."

"It couldn't be in the past year. According to all that dust it was a year ago. Maybe someone was doing that and then stopped. It's strange. I was transported here a year into the future. And someone stopped a year ago AFTER I was brought here. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?"

"Yeah, now that you say that it is weird. Maybe you should talk to that girl. What's her name? Abigail? No, Abby!"

"Do you mean Alice, my guardian angel?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah, her. You should talk to Alice."

"I have to. She knows pretty much everything about me."

"It's creepy and cool all in the same time."

"Austin. She has to know everything about me. She watches over me."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Austin goes home and I decide to call Alice. I will talk to Austin about everything I talked about with Alice since we are going to dinner tonight. "Alice? Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about this?" I pull out a folded picture I took from the hidden base. That's what I'm going to call it now. The Hidden Base. Or maybe Creepy Stalker Home? No, The Hidden Base is better. She takes the picture from my hands an pd examines it with an eye.

"I indeed do."

"Can you tell me who they are?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"I can't tell you who they are because they don't exist anymore."

"What do you mean they don't exist anymore?"

"I mean the girl who stalked you is dead. Car accident sadly."

"Oh my God. That's so sad."

"It is."

"Well. In guess that solve that problem. My next problem. Getting ready for my date with Austin."

"Date? You two are giving to another go or what?"

"What? No. Did I say date? I meant dinner. Dinner not date."

"Whatever suits your story."

"Now what to wear?" I ask myself as I walk into my walk-in-closet. Alice snaps her fingers and suddenly there is a blue sparkly dress and I'm wearing jewelry and make up. "How'd you do that?"

"It comes with the job." She smiles like she is very proud of herself.

"Didn't know being a guardian angel was a job."

"it gets assigned to you. You have a a personal life. But mine isn't in this life time. Or this world for that matter. But enough about me. You need to get to that dinner place. You don't want to be late." She starts pushing me out the door.


	9. Just Wait and See

**This is going to be the final chapter. Sorry guys. But it's a good one so please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I get to the restaurant with Austin. We link arms and get brought to our seats.<p>

"This is a nice play, Austin." I smile at him.

"Yeah. I was walking down the sidewalk besides this place and looked into it and saw two young couples having a good time. Laughing and smiling. The first thing that came to mind was us. And that I wanted to take you here. But I'm not dating you technically which is weird because I'm dating the Ally who you someone how took the body of?"

"Wow. That's so romantic. I can't wait to get out of here."

"The restaurant?"

"No." I laugh. "The future. Is don't belong here and I think I'm getting closer to finding out my ticket out of here. This restaurant is gorgeous."

"Yeah. It is." He looks around and then his eyes land on my with a smile. "Just like you." I blush a little bit.

"Thanks." I say putting a piece of hair behind my ear. "So I found out who that person is that was stalking us."

"Who?"

"A girl. She's dead now though."

"Oh."

"At least we don't have to worry about anyone stalking us. Now we just need to worry about one thing."

"What is that?"

"Me getting a ticket home. What if I never get out of here?"

"Don't worry Ally. I'm sure Alice will find a way to get you out of here." Our food eventually comes and we eat it. Austin takes me on a ride and parks the car someone. He gets out and let's me out. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Someone special. You'll probably not remember because we are dating when we went here." I smile. Why did I smile? "But I think you should leave your shoes in the car."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

I take ahold of the car for balance as I bend down to take off my wedges. I throw them on my seat and close the car door. I stand up straight and try to look around. "So where are we-?" Suddenly

Austin picks me up and starts to run with me in his arms. I scream in laughter. I take in the view. We are at a beach. We get to the sand and Austin trips and falls over but I land on top of him. We both laugh. I take in another view. Austin's eyes. The she in the moon light. How beautiful they look during the night. I stop myself from what I was about to do and roll onto the ground next to him. I lean on my elbows and take in the ocean as the moonlight hits the water. "This is so beautiful." I say. Austin leans on his elbows to.

"It is. This is where I took you on my favorite date." After his words that I listened to a vision comes in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Austin's hands touch my face as we sit in the beach as the silent night sings. I look into Austin's eyes and smile. He smiles back. "How come you never took me here before? This is suck a gorgeous place at night."<em>

_"I wanted this date to be special." He replies with. _

_"Our date are always special. I will always cherish what we have."_

_"Ally?"_

_I turn my head to face Austin. He smiles. "Yes?"_

_"I love you." What? It takes me a second to process what he just said. My confusion face turns into a happy face. _

_I hug him ever so tightly and stay touching his neck softly. "I love you too."_

_"You do?"_

_"I do." We end in a compassionate kiss. He sets me on the ground softly and kiss some more. _

* * *

><p>"Ally? Ally? Anybody home?" I can hear Austin trying to get me out of my thoughts.<p>

"Oh, sorry."

"Are you okay?"

I turn my head to Austin and smile, "I just had another memory."

"Of what?"

"Our date here. And now I know why our date here was your favorite."

"Why?"

"Because this was the night you and I confessed our love to each other."

I can see Austin smile and look towards the water."It was my favorite night." I look down at the sand and pick it up and let the sand fall threw my fingers. I look up and look at Austin. He notices my eagerness. "What?"

"At this moment I realized something."

"What did you realize?"

I lean in and kiss him. We kiss passionately. My hands settle on his cheeks and his on my waist. Our lips moving perfectly in sync. After a few moments we look at each other and smile. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes." Suddenly there is a flash of lightening. "Whoa we better get out of here before we get struck by lightening." He takes my hands and helps me up.

"Wait." I say. "It's the sign."

**Austin's POV**

Now I know what she means by 'the sign'. "You're leaving now aren't you?"

She turns to me from looking at where the Lightning glowed. "Yes. Good bye, Austin."

I see a flash of lightening that was very bright. Too bright for my eyes to bare and I cover my eyes and turn around quickly. The sound roared but the sound echoes away and disappeared. I look up from covering my face. I look at the night sky and turn around. I look down and notice Ally lying down on the ground. I run up to her. "Ally!" I turn her over and look for a pulse. She's still alive. I take a deep breath and close my eyes in relief. I see her open her eyes and cough a few times.

"What happened?" She ask.

"You were hit by lightening." I answer. "How come you're still here? I thought you said you were leaving?"

"What? Where are we?"

"At the beach."

"Were we on a date or something."

"Date?"

"Yeah. You know. Because we are dating?"

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

I help her up. "I love you."

She smiles and hugs me. "I love you too." She kisses me. I have my Ally back. I hope Ally made a safe trip home.

**Ally's POV**

Lightening hits my body and I feel a tingling sensation everywhere. I close my eyes and sense everything around my changing. Suddenly everything goes black.

I open my eyes and I'm in my room. The room I had before. I notice a body sitting at the end of my bed. "Austin!" I exclaim.

"Ally, you're awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay. I'm amazing. I feel so great."

I hug him. "Do you want some privacy to change?"

"Sure." I look into my closet and see all my old clothes again. "Hello clothes." After I change I call Austin back into my room. He comes in and I ask him to sit on my bed.

"What's got you in perky mood?"

"I'm just so happy." I go over to him and hug him and he hugs me back. He has a surprised face as I'm going this out of no where.

"Want to tell me why?"

"It's a long story. Just wait a few weeks and you'll understand."

* * *

><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this story! I did. But I was running out of ideas so I had to finish it. But I'm writing a story Night Sky! You should go check it out of you haven't already! And for The Crasch readers, I'm not going to continue that one because I don't have any ideas and I don't like it. Sorry and bye! Review? Thank you so much for reading! Bye!<strong>


End file.
